


Hurt so much

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [10]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: They have a system and sometimes it fails.





	Hurt so much

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme. For kittygrenade. Set during the Take This To Your Grave era. Beta-ed by linzeems andffwarqueen.
> 
> Prompt: J: Joint Custody

When Pete and Patrick first met, Pete had fallen for Patrick as soon as he sang. Patrick already had a huge crush on Pete, so it was easy for Pete to kiss Patrick.

When Patrick and Andy first met, it was a little awkward because Patrick might have squealed a little when he saw Andy. Joe says he definitely did, but Patrick usually hits him before he says anymore. Andy had been cool with the hero worship, as Pete snidely called it.

Patrick was having a dilemma. He really liked Pete, like a lot. And he really liked Andy. They were both awesome dudes and both so hot. Patrick wanted to lick their tattoos all the time and it was getting a little difficult to control himself.

He tried talking about it with Joe, but Joe had plugged his ears and said, “I don’t even want to know dude.”

Now, Patrick was slumped on the couch in his basement. He didn’t know what to do. At that moment Pete came running down the stairs.

“Patrick! Why are you sitting there? It’s a wonderful day outside and you could use some sun!” he said, throwing himself at Patrick.

“The sun doesn’t like me,” Patrick replied glumly.

“Why so sad Patrick? We made a record, a real one this time, we have an awesome drummer, and we’re going on tour in a few days. You should be super happy.”

Patrick sighed. “I’m having personal problems.”

Pete snuggled up next to Patrick. “Oh, tell me. I’m your best friend.”

Patrick sighed again. “I like you and I like Andy.”

“Wait, what?”

“See? I knew you wouldn’t understand!” Patrick made to stand up, but Pete pushed him back on the couch and straddled him.

“You have to explain it to me in small words.”

“I like you. And I like Andy.”

“Like how?”

“I want to sleep with you both!” Patrick yelled.

“Oh. You want to start now?”

“What?” Patrick was confused.

“Dude, I love you.”

“But…what?”

This time Pete sighed. “I’ve loved you forever.”

“Don’t you care that I want Andy too?”

Pete shrugged. “Andy’s pretty hot.”

“Sometimes Pete, you make no sense.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

******************

Pete pushed Patrick to tell Andy. He said that Andy would totally be up for it. Patrick wasn’t so sure, but he decided to talk to Andy anyways. Patrick found Andy reading a comic book on the couch of the bus.

“Andy,” Patrick said shyly.

“Yeah.” Andy didn’t look up from his comic book.

“Um…Pete said I should tell you and I kind of don’t want to because it would really awkward.”

“What?” Andy glanced up at him.

“I want to sleep with you. And Pete.”

Andy’s eyebrows rose. “At the same time?”

“No! Well, maybe. NO!”

“That’s decisive.”

“Shut up. I’m 19. I can be horny if I want to be,” Patrick pouted.

Andy smiled at him and yanked him down. “You really want to sleep with me?”

“Yeah. And I like you too.”

“Did you sleep with Pete?”

Patrick looked away.

“I figured,” Andy said softly. “Pete’s been into you since forever. So have I to tell you the truth.”

Patrick’s head snapped up. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Andy leaned in and kissed Patrick. They were so into it they never heard Pete come in and leave.

**************

Things went on like that for a while. One day it would be Pete’s turn and the next day it was Andy’s turn. Joe had jokingly called it joint custody. Patrick had laughed, but he felt really bad about it. So, bad he thought about breaking up with both of them. It was just so stressful on everyone. He always felt bad for whomever he wasn’t with and it was distracting whom he was with. He didn’t know what to do.

“Maybe I should just talk to them,” he muttered.

He got of his bed and went to their room. He was sharing with Joe because he needed to think. Joe had looked at him like he was crazy when Patrick had brought it up.

“You really think they should share a room?” he had asked.

“What? They were friends before me.”

Joe just shook his head and grabbed his bags.

As Patrick approached the door, he thought maybe Joe was right. It was awfully quite in there. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Pete opened it and grinned at him. “Patrick! We were just talking about you!”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Pete grabbed Patrick’s arm and dragged him over to a bed.

“See, we know that us sharing you is stressing you out so…” Pete trailed off looking at Andy.

“Actually,” Patrick interrupted. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I think we should break up. All of us.”

Pete’s grin fell. “No, no, no, no. That would be very bad Patrick. Tell him how bad it would be Andy.”

“Very bad,” replied Andy. “Look, Patrick. We don’t want to break up. Pete and I think that all of us should be together.”

“Like a threesome!” Pete supplied.

“I got that. But, you two don’t even like each other like that.”

Patrick felt his eyes widen as both Pete and Andy looked at the floor.

“When did this happen?” he asked.

“Um…it was a long time ago, but I think we could make it work. Really I do,” Pete insisted.

Patrick looked at Andy. Andy got up from the other bed and sat next to Patrick.

“I think it could work too.”

He leaned in and kissed Patrick. Not to be left out, Pete began nibbling on Patrick’s neck.

Patrick moaned as they both pulled away.

“What do you say?” asked Andy.

Patrick looked at Pete’s smile and Andy’s gaze. Both men were hopeful.

“Of course. How could I not want to be with you two?”

Pete crowed and shoved Patrick down and began to undress him.

“Andy, a little help here!” Patrick called.

Andy just smiled evilly and helped Pete undress Patrick.


End file.
